


Life Goes By Too fast Sometimes

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Life Goes By Too fast Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor and Rose stood on the beach hand in hand.  
  
So much time had gone by now. Rose had long lost her blond hair, it was now waist length and dark brown, with grey in places. The Doctor or David as he had called himself. Had mostly grey hair with flecks of brown in it. He still had lots of it. But he never wore it spiked up anymore.  
  
They both watched as their children played. They had been blessed with a child 4 months after David coming here. It had been a shock at first. But John Alistair Noble was born 7lb 3 oz and as strong as an ox. Then a 2 years later came the twins Sarah and Jenny. They were the image of their mother. John was like his Dad, or in some cases his uncle. They had moved into a large house not far from the Tyler mansion.   
  
In between Rose having children, Jackie had another little boy. Jack, she had never thought she would have anymore.  
  
Rose had another baby, a boy he was called Matthew or Matt as he got called, David felt his life was hurtling by sometimes. Much faster as he had hoped. But he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.   
  
They both still worked at Torchwood, it was during a routine check up they found something in the scan. They had tested and tested many times. Rose had been distraught when they told them the news. David had multiple tumours on his brain. They were inoperable.   
  
They were told he could live 10 years or 10 weeks.  
  
It was a terrible blow, John was 19 now, the twins 17 and Matt was almost 14. Pete had died two years before in a assai-nation. They had upped security since then. Jackie was doing good, she had Tony and Jack.  
  
So this was the reason they had come back to Norway, to Bad Wolf Bay. He stared out at sea, he was happy in that world, more happy than he had ever been as him. He wondered what had become of the Doctor. He sighed.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I am just happy and finally at peace Rose. There is no where I would rather be.”  
  
“Good because I don’t want to be any where else either.” Rose took his hand in hers. “I love you David John Noble.”  
  
“I love you to Rose Marion Noble.”  
  
They spent a week in Norway. It was quiet and peaceful.  
  
\------  
  
Two weeks later the church was packed, family friends and people he had never met but had touched their lives in some lined the streets as David was lain to rest.  
  
Across the street, a battered old police box stood there. A man in brown pinstripes and a long tanned overcoat wiped tears from his eyes. “Rest in Peace David.” he then turned and headed back to his TARDIS.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
